The Shadow Games
by Miki-san4u
Summary: Welcome to the games where anything could happen...
1. Episode 1

_T.V World_

A stage stood in the middle of the platform where two figures stood surrounded by thick fog. But out of nowhere, beams of light lit up the stage to reveal a pale boy with dark blue hair and a person in a red and blue bear costume. Noticing that the lights were their cue to begin they turned around with microphones in hand

"Welcome to the Shadow Games! I'm your host Teddie!" introduced the bear.

"And I'm his co-host Minato Arisato." introduced the blue haired boy. Screams could be heard by the many fan girls that were screaming his name from the audience. Minato just stared at them all wondering how he got so popular while Teddie stood in awe.

Once the fans were calm, the hosts began to speak as if nothing had happened

"Hello everyone and welcome to the first airing of the Shadow Games, where many of your favorite persona heroes will compete to win the ultimate prize-"Minato started but was soon interrupted by his co-host.

"and the prize is a giant smooch from Teddie and free Topsicles for a year!" exclaimed Teddie with hearts floating around him.

"You do realize that the winner could be a guy, right?" Minato questioned giving a slight yawn in the process. Teddie didn't think of that. He started to remember what happened that night at that club in Tatsumi Port Island and how his first kiss was with Kanji-kun. So he rethought the prize to what it originally was: the power to change the fate of one person.

"Anyways, we will have five teams of two fighting for the chance to win such a prize. They will be going through many opsticles and quiz rounds to gain points. So the team with the least amount of points at the end of the episode will be eliminated from the show but not without a consolation prize" Minato continued explaining.

"And when we are down to the final showdown…..welllll you have to 'bear' the wait until that time comes!" groans could be heard from the audience.

Ignoring the audience, Minato stared straight at the camera "Now as for the teams that will be competing, is up to you viewers out there. Give who you want to be teamed up in a review and the ones that keep repeating in each review will be the ones selected." Soon a mischievous smile came upon his face" Though I do hope Junpei and Yukari will be paired….that will be a sight to see….hehe"

Soon Minato started laughing like a crazy person for no reason at all. Teddie just sweat dropped and continued where he left off.

"That's the end of our show and I hope to see all of you beary soon!" he said waving, still having a laughing Minato behind him.

Soon the lights that were shining upon them cut out leaving everything in fog once again…

* * *

A/N: Oh just so you guys know is that Minako/Kaori exists too and that Shinjiro is alive! if ya want to suggest her or him as well and also a great big thanks to anyone who reviews!^-^


	2. Episode 2 pt 1

A/N: The "episodes" will be split into two parts. So i hope you enjoy this next chapter^-^_**

* * *

**__****_

Five minutes before the show….

"Alright everyone the show will begin in five minutes so get to your places so we can start on time" a woman with short purple-black hair instructed. The crew that was gathered around her dispersed into the fog covered studio that appeared suddenly in the T.V world only a few days before hand. The woman in question sighed in happiness for she was happy to be doing this side job. Imagine a whole world inside a T.V! Her love for the occult is what brought her to agree to this job even though the man offering it was less than trustful.

She was about to go off about her duties when suddenly a girl in a teal dress came running towards her in a panic. When she finally reached her, the girl said in-between gasps for air "Eriko-san, Minato-kun's not in his room!" Now this should have alarmed Eriko but all she had was a somber expression.

"Fuuka-san, you should know better than anyone that he has to go back every now and then or the seal might just break." Fuuka's look of panic soon turned into a pained expression at the mentioning of the seal but then to a look of questioning.

"How do you know about it?" the girl asked.

"Our employer informed me about his….circumstance and that he may not be around during the breaks from time to time. Anyways I saw him earlier trying to touch Teddies' fur but to no avail." She smiled.

"Oh…I see." then hearing on what Minato was trying to do she said "Though I can see why his fur is very soft" Fuuka chuckled afterwards. Eriko was about to say something when a buzzer sounded off signaling that the show was about to start.

"I believe we should continue this conversation another time. So go to your station and we'll be on our way" Eriko said.

"Uh…yes, let's hope we have a good show" the girl said before going off somewhere in the studio.

* * *

With everything in working order, beams of light lit up the stage once again to reveal our hosts standing in the fog.

"Welcome everyone to our second episode of the Shadow Games!"Teddie exclaimed. Cheering could be heard from the audience as his co-host began to speak.

"So today you'll find out who our players are. Oh…and I would like to give thanks to all you viewers who submitted who they wanted to be teamed up." He said giving the camera a small smile.

"But first this show is brought to you by the Velvet Room, where you go with all your Persona needs"

"Since that's out of our way, we will introduce our first team….Junpei Iori and Naoto Shirogane!" Minato shouts as he pointed his finger to where a cloud of smoke was forming a few feet from him. When the smoke cleared you could see a dazed Junpei standing and a slightly confused Naoto.

"Huh….where am I?"The hat wearing boy said getting out of his daze. When he looked around the fog covered area, he finally noticed his best friend standing not too far from him looking very alive and not a stone statue hanging on a golden door. To say he was shocked was an understatement.

"D-dude, you're alive!"

"In a way" was his reply to Junpei's outburst. Meanwhile, Naoto was getting a good look at her surroundings noticing that even though the place was different; she knew that she was in the T.V world they saved over a year ago. But she couldn't see anything else besides the person beside her and the two in front of her because of the fog.

"What do you-"Junpei started but was cut off by the person beside him.

"Teddie, what am I doing here and why is the fog here again?" she said not even bothering to ask the identity of the two unknown people for now. Junpei looked to the person next to him and thinking that he looked very similar to Minato.

"You'll have to bear the wait a little longer until all the players are present!" Teddie said before continuing on to introduce the next team.

"Our next team will have Yosuke Hanamura and the loyal Koro-chan!" Teddie said indicating to the clouds of smoke besides Naoto. When it cleared you could see Yosuke in a defense position and Koromaru sitting there wagging his tail.

"I'm sorry, please don't hurt me!" Yosuke yelled much to the confusion of everyone else. When he noticed that there seems to be no "critical hit to the nads", he opened his eyes to see that no angry Chie was in front of him only a blue haired boy and that stupid bear. Even though he should be confused about where he was, he only felt a rush of relief knowing that he has somehow been saved from a world of hurt.

"Okay….now onto the next team." Minato glanced at his flashcards before continuing "The team will have the lovely Rise Kujikawa and Gekkoukan's Golden boy, Akihiko Sanada!" and the same as before, clouds of smoke appeared and revealed the third team. The audience went ballistic with shouts and screams when they saw the two standing there on the stage, more so with Akihiko. The boxing champ looked around the area only for his eyes to widen when he saw a familiar face who he thought to be dead. Rise on the other hand looked like she was asleep on her feet. A feat that only Minato thought he could accomplish. She soon awoke to see someone with grayish-white hair standing next to her. Immediately thinking that it was a more muscular version of Souji, Rise jumped onto him happily yelling sempai at the same time. Hearing Rise's bubbly voice, Akihiko thought it would be Kaori who was hugging him( which he thought was odd since she was dating Shinjiro and would usually do that to him instead) but when he looked down he saw a young girl in a high school uniform with twin pigtails of shoulder length russet colored hair.

"Uh…do I know you?" he said hesitantly, still being a bit socially awkward around girls. This made the girl look up at the person she was hugging and when she realized that it wasn't the person who she thought he was, she backed away from him blushing with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else!" she apologized to the unknown male.

"It's alright" he said giving a slight smile. They began to introduce themselves while Teddie started to introduce the fourth team.

"Our next duo is Shinjiro Aragaki and Yuki-chan!" the bear happily announced. After the cloud dispersed, a scowling Shinjiro could be seen along with a kimono clad Yukiko. Shinjiro was about to say some very colorful words at the person in front of him but soon realized that the man who was bothering him was no longer there. He soon noticed that he wasn't even in the same place he was a second ago and that there were several people around him. Yukiko also noticed the difference in surroundings and that she knew this place very well from her multiple trips here from a year ago. But before either of them could even say anything, Minato started to announce the final team.

"And so our final team is Aegis and Kaori Arisato…." He said with no enthusiasm, not liking the fact his sister was going to compete. When the clouds went away, it showed Aegis and an annoyed Kaori standing next to the team that appeared before them. Noticing a change in surrounding, Aegis analyzed the area around her and found someone she did not expect to see. Tears started to blur her vision while Kaori was wondering what's wrong until she looked in the same direction as Aegis. Her eyes became wide as saucers before she went off running towards her brother tackling him down like a quarterback, before giving him a bear hug.

"Nii-san, I've missed you so much!" she said hugging him tighter.

"Me too…" he said hugging her back before he tried to loosen her grip so he can get up to continue the show. She was reluctant at first but soon gave in and let go of her brother. He got up from where he was on the ground and helped his twin sister up before she went back to where Aegis was standing.

"Um…anyways, now that we have all our players present we can begin the first challenge." He announced, earning a few surprised gasps escape the players in question. They were all still confused on why they're here in the first place, though some were already beginning to realize that they were on some type of show by the way Minato and Teddie were talking. "But first in order to see where they are even going, they will be given each their own set of glasses that are colored coated to represent what team they're on." Minato waved his hand to signal someone to bring in the glasses and only a few seconds later a person was seen coming. It was none other than Chihiro carrying several pairs of glasses on a cloth covered tray. They were all wearing shocked expressions as she was passing everyone a pair (besides Koromaru and Aegis of course) before leaving to go back to where she came from. Everyone looked at their glasses; one cursing and saying he ain't wearing it before a slight glare coming from Kaori made him grumble something under his breath before everyone tried them on. The SEES members were surprised to see that their vision become instantly clear and to find that they were on some sort of stage facing an audience full of…..people.

"Now that everything is set…Our first challenge is called the tower of doooooom!" Teddie said.

"The tower of doom? What the hell is that?" asked Junpei.

"Think of it as a smaller version of Tartarus. It's only around forty floors but functions pretty much the same way."Minato said.

"So the reaper will be there as well?" getting a simple yes from the hosts, Junpei groaned at the thought as did the others. Even though the way he appeared was different for both groups, the mighty power of it is known by all.

"Anyways, the goal of this is to be the first one to capture the flag that rests at the top of the tower but be warned that there are shadows galore roaming around on the various floors and a guardian sits at the top of the tower as well" Teddie explained.

"Now that is said and done we will go on a short break so that our players can get ready for the challenge ahead. So enjoy the band, Gas Chamber, while you wait." Teddie continued.

"Alright guys follow me" Minato said walking offstage. The persona users followed, noticing that there were other familiar faces among the crew than just Chihiro, him all the way till they stopped outside a large metal door. But before Minato could open the door, a hand grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. It was none other than Shinjiro who started to ask in a not too polite way "Where the fuck are we?" which everyone else seems to be seems to be wondering as well.(besides the Investigation team members)

"A TV show" he said flatly. Since everyone pretty much knew that already, Naoto decided to ask a question herself.

"We already come to the conclusion that is what we appeared on but I want to know why? Also why this world is once again covered in fog?"She asked gaining a few confused glances by the SEES members since they thought it was always like this.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that and neither can anyone else who's on works on this show." He answered but seeing that she was going question him even further he spoke up, "But let's leave the questions till later. I have to get you back before the band finishes its fourth song, so come on." He said opening the door and walking thru. Seeing that they're not going to get anything out of him till after, they all followed him into the room. Once they were in they could see rows upon rows of weaponry ranging from broad swords to guns, everything you could think of to use against shadows. They just stood there in the doorway in awe.

"Holy shit…."Yosuke said looking in at everything around him.

"Wonder what they do with all of this?" Yukiko wondered.

"Dunno" replied the music loving teen.

"It's to combat all the shadows that roam around in this world. Can't have them ruin the equipment or use it for other purposes. Anyways, your stuff is in the back." Minato said walking towards the back.

Without asking anymore questions the group followed him to the very back of the room where you could see a shelf that was marked "For player use only". This is where Minato stopped and reached for one of the boxes that lined the shelf which he placed on a nearby stool. When he opened it, he reached in and he pulled out several evokers for the SEES members.

"Here" he said handing them to the people who needed them. He soon handed the others their weapons that were in here as well, besides Shinjiro and Junpei's weapons, which were leaning on the side of shelving unit.

"Wait a minute…this is my naginata that I have stored in my closet at my dorm room." Kaori stated, looking at the weapon more closely. The others noticed the same thing and that their weapon was supposed to be at home.

"Uh….we kinda had someone break in and take it figuring everyone would rather use something of their own instead of any the weapons we had." Minato said, scratching the back of his head. As if he remembered something, he dashed off somewhere before returning with a school uniform.

"Here Yukiko-san, change into this. It'll be a lot easier to move around in than your kimono" he said handing it to her.

"You our stole clothes from us too?" Junpei questioned. He ignored this and asked Yukiko if she could hurry and change before he leads everyone back.

"Oh but before I forget" he reached for a metal carrying case and opened it to reveal ten necklaces with a golden butterfly charm hanging from every chain. "You'll each get one of these. If you sustain a life threating injury and your team doesn't have someone who can heal, just press it and you'll be brought to the infirmary we have here." He informed, passing the charms to everyone while speaking. Yukiko went off somewhere to change, when Yosuke asked something.

"I don't have a partner"

"Yeah you do. He's sitting right next to you." Minato pointed to Koromaru who'd was sitting at his feet.

"A dog? You're telling me I have a dog as a partner and that it can use a persona?" getting a nod from the blue haired boy "You've got to be kidding me…"

"Hey, do I have to go in the tower or do I just stay at the entrance and give Akihiko-san information?"Rise asked.

"You go in with him."Minato answered

"You're a sensory type?" Akihiko asked his partner.

"Yeah"

"So you don't know how to fight?"

"I may not know how to fight but I can tell you the enemy's weakness and how to navigate around."Rise smiled. At that moment Yukiko came back wearing her school uniform and handed her kimono over. Seeing that everyone is set, he began to lead them back to the stage where they could begin the challenge.

In another part of the TV world there sat the tower of doom where the contestants would soon climb to the top. With each team starting off at a different entrance a bell rang off starting the round. All five teams rushed into the tower not knowing what else the tower holds….

* * *

Thank you everyone who gave me a review for the last chapter^-^ Please hope you read and review!


End file.
